Warhammer 50 thousand
by Malekith
Summary: it has been ten thousand years and there is no more empire of man only a number of smaller nations, but one of them has a dream.


I do not own any thing

Warhammer 50 thousand, a story

It has been ten thousand since the fall of the galactic imperium of man, ten thousand years since the galaxy fell apart. But before our story begins a break down should be given of all the races of the galaxy.

Eldar

The Eldar are still around, but there is know only one craft world, commoragh has been absorbed by the warp. Said craft world only exists because it stayed on the western edge of the galaxy. It now stays in orbit around the planet of Laconis, aiding the mixed race inhabitants

Orcs

Orcs are the most wide spread of the alien races. Not a single sector doesn't have at least a single planet that isn't infested with Orcs.

Tau

The Tau Empire is destroyed; there are small enclaves that are all across the galaxy. A large population lives on Laconis.

Necron

They sleep again, but a prophesy was spoken by the last sigilite of earth that they would rise again.

Tyranids

Most have moved on to pastures new. But some small splinter fleets remain.

Chaos

Due to their nature they have almost all been destroyed in internal warfare. Those that remain are nothing more than pirates.

Man

The imperium of Man is now split into many different nations:

Macragge

Macragge is still the greatest of the human nations, the entirety of the armed forces are the ultramarines. It is the most organized of the nations.

Baal

Baal has turned into a total warrior society, nearly all of the population is blood angels, the total amount of the marines are almost 50,000. It has become a shunned region in the imperial remnant.

The rock

The rock travels the world hunting the fallen; this mission has taken over for the dark angels becoming the only purpose they have.

Fenris

Fenris now doesn't interfere with outside influences. It has degenerated into many internal Viking like nations.

Terra

Terra and Mars are able to hold the sol sector, though not without a lot of effort

Mundus Planus

Mundus Planus is now a planet totally owned by wandering nomads

Medusa

Medusa is one of the most advanced planets in the galaxy

Nocturne

Nocturne is the only human planet with full baneblade type tanks

Deliverance

Deliverance is a planet full of guerilla type warfare between different gangs

Laconis

Laconis is the only planet that allows none human species to exist and live upon it. This has given it the bonuses of the Eldar and Tau. It appears like our modern day earth, though with much more advanced technology. They have recently started to use a Spartanesque form of training soldiers. A number of healthy new born babies are taken and trained in combat, of these one in a thousand are chosen to be soldiers. This is true of all the client races too. As such the technology of these troops are the best that man, Eldar and Tau has to offer.

The planets of the Laconis Conglomerate are as follows:

Laconis Alpha

The heartland of the Conglomerate, Laconis boasts great scenic views and bustling cities. All of the client races live in harmony on this planet.

Laconis Beta

The small moon of Laconis Alpha is the army training base. The moon is classified as a death world, where children from the age of eight are trained to face fear and master it.

Creata

The last surviving Eldar craft world. This is the first line of defense for the Laconis sector. Most of the survivors of the Eldar race are the members of the various aspect shrines.

Talba

This planet is designated an agri world and is the main food supplier of the sector. The Tau is the primary race on this planet.

Baldas

This once green and lush planet is now home to a number of small orc tribes, though interstellar travel is lost to them, they could still potentially attack Talba. This planet is a frequently attacked planet by the Shadowstorm corps.

The Shadowstorm Corps

The shadow storm corps is the elite of all the fighting forces in the Conglomerate. The members are,

Carl Richards: the main character in this story, he is headstrong and a little strange, probably due to all the gene tampering. He specializes in close combat and demolitions. He has carapace armour, twin power katana's and frag, krak and melta bombs and twin helpistols.

Rachel Hannah: one of two twins, will be the main love interest in the story, is highly passionate and thoughtful. She specializes in stealth and silent deaths; she has carapace armour with an inbuilt holo field generator, silenced helrifle and a combat blade.

Rebekah Hannah: the other twin is highly passionate and tends to talk before she thinks, specializes in the same skills as her sister; she has the same equipment as her sister.

Shas'el Talba kais: the only tau character is a love interest for Rebekah. Excels at long range and drone control; he has carapace armour, long range pulse rifle, ten demolition drones and two heavy gun drones with twin burst cannons.

Aelith: the only Eldar character is a rival for Talba Kais's affection. Smart and athletic she excels at close combat and dances of death. She has carapace armour, twin power katana's, a helmet incorporating both a mandi-blaster and banshee amplifier, harlequin's kiss on both wrists and a helpistols. She is also the fire team captain.

The Shadowstorm Corps uses a ship that is especially trained for them, it uses hyperspace drives rather than the outdated warp drives. A cloaking device and four twin laser lances on the front, the armour is rather weak but the shields are the strongest that have ever been invented. They have just been ordered to Macragge to see if other Imperial Remnants remain. This is an attempt by Laconis command to recreate a new Imperium if United Species, or IUS. If this will come to succeed is another thing.


End file.
